1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile target ranges. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile target range trailer having telescopically intercoupled sections that cooperatively define a variable interior space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals often seek to fire weapons, such as firearms or bows, at target ranges for sport, training, practice, or testing. Target ranges are typically large outdoor areas in which weapons may be safely discharged without risk of damage to nearby property or people. As outdoor target ranges must be positioned in sparsely populated areas, they are often difficult to conveniently and easily access. Thus, indoor ranges contained within buildings have been developed to provide more convenient access and firing opportunities. However, building codes, zoning and environmental regulations, and construction costs limit the use of indoor ranges.
To overcome these problems with outdoor and indoor target ranges, mobile target ranges have been developed that may be transported to provide target ranges at any location. These mobile target ranges typically consist of a trailer that may be towed by a motor vehicle. As various U.S. state and federal regulations generally limit the length of a single trailer to fifty-three feet, these mobile ranges are typically limited to a maximum interior dimension of forty feet, significantly less than the typical range dimension of seventy-five feet. Thus, sporting, training, practice, and testing opportunities are often limited by the miniature dimensions provided by mobile target ranges.